The present invention relates to a joining arrangement for ventilation ducts and the like, comprising a first and a second member intended for connection with a first and a second duct end resp, and by means of which joining arrangement two duct ends can be joined together by a snap lock.
It is desirable to, in a simple way, be able to join one duct member to another when the latter has been mounted e.g. under a roof. Since ventilation ducts often are made of thin plate without sufficient stiffness, a certain deformation of the duct walls often occurs, which makes the joining difficult. It is therefore desirable to provide the ducts with joining arrangements, which stiffen the ends of the ducts so that the joining easily can be accomplished. It is previously known a joining arrangement which comprises connecting strips attached to the duct ends and a guide rail, which can be pushed over the connecting strips. This arrangement is rather complicated and the joining of the duct members requires quite a lot of time. There are also previously known joining arrangements, by means of which two duct members can be joined together by a snap lock. This construction involves a simple and quick mounting of the ventilation duct. The previously known constructions of this kind have however required a considerable quantity of sealing material to be applied in the joints, for providing a ventilation duct with sufficient tightness.